Celos, Odio y Amor
by Midory
Summary: Un fic, cortito, de los hermanos de la Arena, CelosKankuro OdioTemari AmorGaara. Parejas, las comunes, espero les guste.
1. Celos

**Celos**

_-Novios, ese par… novios… -_ dijo a si mismo una voz profunda y grave -_ pero… es que…_ –Apoyo su cuerpo en el barandal de el mirador, la maravillosa vista del desierto lo deslumbro por unos segundos -_ ¿novios? - Bah, no puede tener peor gusto_ – apretó los labios, entrecerrando los ojos platinados.

_-Tenten y Kankuro… novios…_ - Sacudió su larga cabellera azabache. -ese imbecil de Kankuro nunca me cayo bien

Hyuga Neji aparto un mechón de su cara, con elegancia.

_-¿Novios?¡Imposible!_

_**Flash Back **_

-Kazekage-sama… venimos a traerle, los últimos reportes de la misión, y algunos datos importantes que Hokage-sama creyó que le gustaría ver –decía en voz fuerte, una chica joven y bonita de chongitos con una sonrisa encantadora, haciendo una reverencia al joven pelirrojo frente a ellos. Una vez que este tomo los papeles desenrollándolos del pergamino.

Posó sus ojos azules en la joven.

-Arigato Tenten-san… Shikamaru Nara, Hyuga Neji.

Ella y sus dos compañeros, aquel peculiar equipo formado por mera casualidad, hicieron una reverencia, mientras el pelirrojo seguía hablando

-Deben estar cansados por el viaje… se les preparara algunas habitaciones…

-Arigato –contesto Neji elegantemente

-Kankuro por favor pasa –llamo Gaara en voz fuerte, la puerta detrás de ellos se abrió con un chirrido, los 3 ninjas se voltearon solo para ver al joven marionetista tan oscuro como siempre, entro a la habitación llamado por su hermano, mirando de soslayo a los jóvenes.

-¿Si Gaara?

-Por favor… guía a nuestros invitados a sus aposentos…

-¿Invitados?

-Supongo les conoces… Shinobis de la hoja

-Claro… un patético trío de la hoja

Los tres hicieron una clara mueca de molestia, y tal vez habrían de decir algo de no ser por la kunoichi que se adelanto a las palabras

-¿Patetico?... te recuerdo que nosotros vinimos a ayudar a salvar a tu Kazekage… así que cuida tus palabras

Kankuro miro a la joven con expresión ceñuda y divertida, contesto con un gesto lascivo.

-Lo se… ti realmente me acuerdo

_**Fin Flash Back **_

El Hyuga apretó los dientes, una imagen mental reemplazo a la primera, apareciendo frente a el, el marionetista besando apasionadamente a la chica de los chongitos, contra una pared de un edificio, aún podía escuchar la risita nerviosa de la joven, resonando en sus oídos. Aún podía ver la mano de Kankuro perderse bajo su blusa.

Aún podía verla mascullar su nombre, mientras se sonrojaba.

Miró el cielo, ceñudo. Antes de escuchar a dos metros a su espalda.

-Ohayo Neji…

-¿Tenten? –dijo este reconociendo la voz, de la kunoichi a su espalda, no se molesto a volver a verla.

-Perdón se me hizo tarde

-Muy tarde… te estoy esperando desde hace media hora

-Gomen, gomen… ¿comenzamos el entrenamiento?

El Hyuga se volvió para verla, estaba radiante, con su cabello en chongitos, su ropa japonesa, su piel de seda, y sus labios… manchados de tintura morada, entorno sus ojos.

-Traes algo aquí –dijo este tocando sus propios labios

-¿En serio¿Qué? –dijo esta llevándose las manos a sus labios

-Parece ser pintura de guerra morada, de algún posible marionetista… tal vez

-Arigato –contesto ella, pasando sus labios con delicadeza retirando la pintura, con un evidente sonrojo en sus mejillas, el Hyuga le miro sin poder contener su deseo de preguntar:

-No entiendo que le ves a ese tipo

Tenten le miró por unos segundos, se encogió en hombros, contesto:

-Me agrada

-Eso lo entiendo… pero ¿Por qué?

-No lo se… -admitió –algunas veces no hay explicación para esto ¿entiendes?

-No

-Lo sabía

-¿…?

-Se supone que eres un genio –dijo esta jugando peligrosamente con una kunai - pero en esto… no eres más que un novato… situaciones simples como un beso, son acciones totalmente ajenas a ti, y por lo tanto desconocidas también, es por eso que no entiendes nada –sonrió sarcástica antes de contestar –_novato_

-¿Novato? –dijo este caminando hacia la joven, la cual le veía con extrañada, movió la cabeza afirmativamente, alzo la vista, pero antes de preguntar nada, el le había rodeando con su brazo, enterrado sus manos en su cabello, y aprisionado sus labios contra los suyos, saboreándolos, sintiéndolos…

Solo la soltó, pasados unos segundos, cuando el beso fue más correspondido que nunca, sonrió contra sus labios, dijo bien bajito, solo para que ella le escuchara.

-Creo que te has dado cuenta que no soy ningún novato

La joven aún tenía el cuerpo apoyado contra el, los ojos cerrados, las mejillas sonrojadas, aquel inesperado beso, había sido demasiado corto, entreabrio sus ojos un poco, miró al Hyuga con los ojos cristalizados. Trató de alejarse pero por alguna estupida razón, no podía irse de ahí.

-Buenas…–escucharon ambos, a sus espaldas, ambos se dieron vuelta para poder reconocer, al hermano del Kazekage con una expresión ceñuda, mirando a la pareja, aún abrazada, con una distancia absurda entre ellos.

-Kankuro –dijo Tenten separándose al instante del guerrero de ojos plata. Sonrió sarcasticamente.

-Espero no haber interrumpido nada-contesto este mirando con desprecio al Hyuga.

-Nada –contesto Neji sarcástico –solo estábamos "calentando" un poco antes de entrenar

-¡Neji!-regaño Tenten con los labios apretados.

-¿Entrenar¡Que bien! les molesta si me les uno -dijo este con una falsa alegría

-¡Kankuro!

-Para nada… tengo muchos deseos de practicar mi nueva tecnica mortal

-¡Neji!

-Mortal, algo digno de ver, si se trata de los chicos bien portados de la hoja

-¡Neji!... ¡Kankuro!... ya basta

-Cuando quieras estoy listo

-Empieza tu primero si tienes las agallas niño bonito de Konoha

-Por supuesto un simple marionetista no se atrevería a dar el primer golpe

-¡Neji!... ¡Kankuro!...

-¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

00000

Desde hace tiempo tenía ganas de hacer un fic de los tres hermanos de la arena, me gustan, así que opte por hacer una historia cortita de estos, este es el primero... de 3 capitulos, el siguiente es Temari y el ultimo Gaara, que tenganme piedad, a mi me gusto la historia, pero leída una segunda vez creo que raya en lo cursi, pues aquí tienen un simple fic, corto, sencillo, espero les guste.


	2. Odio

**Odio**

_-Odio esta misión, odio este equipo, jodido, odio la arena, odio las siniestras marionetas de aquel demente, odio el cuarto que me dieron, es demasiado caluroso, odio el maldito calor y también y sobre todo… odio a esta rubia problemática, y mandona la cual me mira en este preciso momento. _

_Con esa sonrisa socarrona en sus labios, suaves y delgados, aquel maldito kimono negro con su blanco y perfecto hombro de fuera, aquel jodido abanico que mueve inútilmente para contrarrestar el calor… aquella maldita y jodida gotita de sudor que se recorre su cuello, desde la mandíbula hasta aquel lugar intocable. _

_Ahora más deseable, ahora más perfecto que nunca… _

_Su sonrisa se hace más grande _

_Odio el calor_

-Gane –dijo finalmente Temari llena de orgullo

-¿Qué? –contesto el Nara saliendo de su embobamiento

-Gane genio –contesto ella llena de sarcasmo

-Imposible –dijo el

-Mira el tablero, y dime lo contrario baka –finalizo ella moviendo el abanico con prepotencia, el Nara se inclino mirando el tablero de madera y las fichas colocadas estratégicamente de ambos lados, frunció su nariz, era cierto, le había ganado.

Nadie jamás le había ganado, no es que fuera el mejor del mundo, pero tampoco jamás habría esperado que le ganara aquella mujer tan problemática.

-Mendosukai –mascullo

-Volvió a verla, ella le miraba sonriente, como si se tratara de alguna niña pequeña que había ganado un premio muy gordo.

-¿Recuerdas el trato?

-…si… si… -contesto el lleno de hastió

-Bien creo que es mi turno ahora

_-Odio todo esto… en que estaba pensado cuando lo acepte_

_**Flash back **_

-Maldito calor –dijo la joven rubia mirando por la ventana, con un gesto coqueto, una mirada traviesa, su mano abanicando su cuello, el Shikamaru, mirándole desde una distancia prudente, 10 metros de distancia y un tablero de shogi, se interponía entre ellos. Claro también su acida y negativa actitud.

-No haces más que quejarte mujer –dijo este mirando concentrado el tablero.

-¿Ehhhh? ¿Algún problema con ello?... –dijo esta puesta a la defensiva -si mal no recuerdo… creo que estoy en mi casa

-Hai… hai… como digas –contestó el, el viaje había sido agotador, y lo menos que tenía ganas era pelear por cosas sin sentido.

El silencio incomodo nuevamente reino la habitación de el castillo del Kazekage, la rubia apretó sus piernas contra su pecho, miro el cielo aburrida y nuevamente miró al joven manipulador de las sombras, este estaba mirando el tablero de ajedrez japonés con expresión ceñuda. La curiosidad pudo más que ella.

-¿Qué haces? –pregunto llena de curiosidad

-Practico –contesto sin siquiera levantar su rostro del tablero

-¿Qué?

-… Posibles estrategias, con ayuda de este tablero

-… que aburrido –dijo ella apoyando su cara en sus rodillas

-Tal vez –contesto el sin mirarle

-¿No crees que sería más divertido jugar con alguien?

-Si… algunas veces

-Juega conmigo –dijo ella con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro, el shinobi, se volvió a verla, parecía entusiasmada con la idea, lastima que el no pensara lo mismo, negó con la cabeza

-No gracias, jugar con principiantes no es divertido

-¿Principiantes?... piensas que soy una principiante –dijo ella levantándose de su cómodo lugar para acercarse al shinobi, el cual le seguía mirando sin mucho interés.

-No solo lo pienso, lo se…

Temari le miro visiblemente ofendida, se inclino para quedar a su altura y dijo de forma intimidante.

-¿Por qué no juegas y notaras que tan principiante soy?

Shika miro la distancia mínima que les separaba, llevaba el hombro fuera de su kimono, no podía ver demasiado gracias a las vendas que cubrían su pecho, carraspeo su garganta intentando no verse demasiado anonadado.

-Esta bien, si estas tan segura

-Ohhhh, de veras lo estoy… es más porque no lo hacemos más divertido –dijo esta sentandose frente a el

-¿Divertido?-contesto el arqueando una ceja

-Hai… ¿Por qué no apostamos?

-No tengo dinero

-Que no sea de dinero… aún así puede ser divertido… si tú ganas… haré lo que tu me pidas… pero si yo gano…

-Será al contrario

-Hai… si yo gano… tu harás… todo lo que yo te diga… absolutamente todo –Shikamaru miro a la joven luego al tablero, luego su hombro desnudo y su sonrisa en sus labios, se encogió en hombros, nunca nadie le había ganado y no tenía porque perder en ese preciso momento.

-¿Porque no?

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Shikamaru miró a la rubia, parecía estar disfrutando mucho verlo humillado y derrotado en su propio juego, le dedico una mirada llena de malicia…

-¿Bien que es lo que lo que quieres? –dijo este fastidiado

-…Primero… cierra la puerta… -señalo ella con un gesto lánguido -no quiero al idiota de Kankuro revoloteando por aquí

-Hai… hai…-el joven se levanto arrastrando los pies, miro la puerta y largo pasillo que quedaba detrás de el, lamento no poder salir por el, en ese momento, pero después de todo, el era un hombre, un hombre jamás saldría corriendo de una mujer, deslizo la puerta corrediza.

-Bien… ya esta ahora que… -trato de decir el, mirando hacia donde unos segundos estaba la embajadora de la arena, ya no estaba ahí, ahora se encontraba frente a el, con una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios y una mirada maliciosa.

-¿Mujer que… demonios… -no pudo terminar su oración puesto que, le silencio, con los labios puesto sobre los suyos, apoyando sus brazos en sus hombros, saboreando su dulzura… sintiéndose embriagada por aquel delicioso sabor…

La joven se separo pasados unos segundos, mirándole curiosa, con las mejillas sonrojadas. Saboreo sus labios frente a el, sonrojándole evidentemente, paso un labio sobre los suyos susurrando.

-Sabes a… menta…

Shikamaru carraspeo levemente su garganta, se metió las manos dentro de los bolsillos de pantalón. Esperando que no notara como le estaban temblado en ese preciso momento.

-¿Eso era todo?

La joven no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Abrió la puerta corrediza de un jalón y antes de retirarse dijo en voz queda

-De momento si –y desapareció de su vista

_-Odio esta misión, odio este equipo, odio la arena, odio el maldito calor pero… creo que ahora, odio un poco menos a esa rubia, aunque no negare que es realmente problemática. _


	3. Amor

**Amor**

El Kazekage veía el techo de la habitación con una expresión tranquila, nada perturbaba la noche, solo se oían algunos grillos lejanos, el tic y tac de un reloj y la suave respiración de la preciosa chica de cabellos castaños durmiendo a su lado.

_-Matsuri_ –mascullo este, logrando que la joven se moviera entre sueños, depositando su cabeza contra su pecho. Haciéndole cosquillas bajo su piel, miró a la joven nuevamente interrogante…

_-¿Cómo había llegado a eso?_

Miro el hombro desnudo de, la joven tanteo su piel, seguía calida.

_-¿Curiosidad o deseo?_

Miro el cuerpo de la chica, era perfecto, tal como debe ser el de una shinobi, pero estaba seguro que aquello había sido algo más, que solo, deseo.

El no era como su hermano mayor Kankuro, el no solía besar contra la pared a mujeres, visitantes de otra aldea, como había hecho el esa tarde con la representante de la hoja.

Tampoco era como su hermana Temari, no gustaba de seducir, no sonreía, jamás sonreía, no basaba sus emociones en orgullos personales, metas, o alguna otra situación. El no era así, era sincero consigo mismo.

Sin embargo, nada de eso, le aclaraba bien, como era el que había llegado a tal extremo, de llegar a dormir en casa de su alumna, tal vez repasando los pasos de aquel día podría llegar a una conclusión que le diera la respuesta a todo aquello.

_**Flash Back **_

El Kazekage se encontraba solo en la enorme oficina, había despedido hacia varias horas a los representantes de la hoja, encaminándose cada uno, hacia un distinto destino en la torre del Kazekage.

Había visto a su hermana retar a un juego de Shogi al joven de las sombras, había visto a su hermano besar contra una pared a la ninja maestra de armas, había visto al guerrero de alto linaje de la hoja, pasarse la tarde mirando el cielo por encima de sus cabezas. Mascullando molesto algo que sonaba como: _¿Novios?_

Había visto todo lo que había ocurrido en sus territorios y no la había visto a ella, solo hasta que estuvo frente a el…

-Gaara-sama

-¿Baki?

-Quisiera informarle que el escuadrón que fue mandado a 5 misiones consecutivas ha regresado

-¿Tan pronto?

-Han pasado 6 meses Gaara-sama

-Hai…-contesto el sin poner demasiado interés en su explicación - ¿Cómo fue su desempeño?

-La capitana del escuadrón será quien mejor le informe

Y ahí paso, Baki se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a una joven hermosa de cabellos castaños, ojos oscuros y una mirada de guerrera marcada en su rostro. Le pareció extraña, pero no había duda de que seguía siendo ella, la misma chica encantadora que había sido su alumna años atrás, ahora aparecía delante de el, como una bellísima mujer.

-Baki puedes retirarte

-Si Kazekage-sama –cerro la puerta tras el, dejando que a los dos shinobis uno frente de otro.

-Gaara-sensei –contesto ella gentilmente

-Matsuri –dijo este moviendo la cabeza como señal de respeto

La joven sonrió antes de mostrarle una carpeta atiborrada de papeles, se inclino ligeramente -Me complace informarle Kazekage-sama que las misiones que se les ha encomendado a mi equipo, han sido terminadas satisfactoriamente

-Muy bien Matsuri-dijo este sin poner demasiado interés en la explicación

Nuevamente el silencio incomodo reino la habitación Gaara leía el informe entre líneas, mirando en repetidas ocasiones a la chica enfrente a el, dejo de leer el informe y la miro nuevamente. El silencio era más incomodo y la mirada penetrante de el puesta sobre ella, no ayudaba demasiado. Matsuri sintió como la vergüenza era reflejada en sus mejillas.

-Si esto es todo… yo me retiro Gaara-sensei

-No –dijo este mirando a la joven frenando su salida de la habitación

-¿Algo más? –dijo esta mirándole curiosa

-No

-¿Alguna otra misión?

-Ninguna

-¿Entonces?

-Silencio –Matsuri, miro a su maestro no decía nada, solamente le veía, de una forma como nunca había hecho antes. Trago saliva, tal vez estuviera imaginando cosas, pero aún así se arriesgo…

-Gaara-sensei

-¿Si?

-Tal vez sea algo atrevido de mi parte –dijo esta con las mejillas coloradas - pero… le gustaría tomar el te conmigo en mi departamento

Pudo ver como el Kazekage, parpadeaba un par de veces extrañado, la joven jugueteaba con sus dedos toda nerviosa, expectante por una respuesta. Que le sorprendió más que nunca.

-…me encantaría

_**Fin de Flash Back **_

_**¿Por qué le había detenido?**__ –_dijo cruelmente su consiente sabiendo que no tenía respuesta para ello, negó con la cabeza respondiéndose a si mismo.

_-Bien tal vez, solo quería hablar con ella, después de todo habían pasado seis meses desde la ultima vez que le vio, sin embargo no podía entender porque había aceptado su invitación a tomar, te, el odiaba el te, nunca le había gustado, pero también considero que hubiese sido una descortesía rechazarlo, después de todo era el Kazekage. _

_**¿Pero entonces porque no se fue de su departamento cuando termino el te**_?-volvió a decir su conciente

_Porque aún no lo deseaba, quería, estar ahí… aunque no fuera a hablar, solamente quería estar ahí mucho más tiempo. _

_**¿Para besarla?**_

_-Ella lo hizo… no yo… ella fue la que se inclino y solamente lo hizo… no podía rechazarla… sería una descortesía… además… era la primera vez que sentía algo tan… diferente… era tan… embriagante… era… simplemente diferente, algo totalmente nuevo, y maravilloso, tan nuevo y maravilloso, que no supo donde terminar, la joven que dormía a su lado, era la viva prueba de ello, miró a la joven dormía tan placidamente que casi sintió envidia, tomo uno de sus mechones… curiosamente, eso le había sentir bien… _

_**Pero…aún no tenía la respuesta principal, aquella que le había atormentado toda la noche… ¿Cómo había llegado a eso?**_

La joven se movió entre sueños… mascullo su nombre

-Gaara-sensei –dijo esta apretándose contra su pecho.

El Kazekage le miro sorprendido, y después sonrió, su primera sonrisa sincera en años, o tal vez en toda su vida.

Bien… tal vez no tuviera respuestas para todo, tal vez no tenía la respuesta para aquella pregunta en ese preciso momento… pero tal vez en ese momento… supo que aquella joven le había hecho entender algo que jamás hubiera soñado tener.


End file.
